<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>这个时间静止怎么还会未来观测了 by LayCodex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147601">这个时间静止怎么还会未来观测了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex'>LayCodex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, 假孕, 延迟高潮, 恶堕, 时间静止, 机械奸, 机械触手, 洗脑, 淫纹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恰饭，感谢_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>亚历山大/机工士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>这个时间静止怎么还会未来观测了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“系统故障，即将——”<br/>巨大齿轮的轰鸣、翻涌的沸腾蒸汽、工房里不断闪烁的红色警戒灯、同事的呼喊和他抓不住的手……这些混乱构成了机工在“跌入”这个闭合宇宙前的记忆。<br/>他捂住了头拼命去回忆他为什么在这里，可他脑中一片混沌，他似乎失去了一些至关重要的信息，他的姓名与珍视的记忆都被无情地抹杀在另一个空间里。他痴痴地看着未启动的至尊亚历山大，他心中有种前所未有的悸动，想要将自己全部奉献给科技之神，无论是灵魂还是肉体，他都……<br/>不行！我这是怎么了！他的理智试图挣脱蛮神的精炼，理性操纵着他的十指握住了背后的枪，他咬住牙低喘着对机神举起了火枪，如果这是场噩梦，就由枪鸣将他震醒。<br/>可惜这不是一场梦，他的子弹也对亚历山大没有丝毫作用。也不算毫无作用，他成功将亚历山大“吵醒”了。极神眼部的红色警戒灯猛然亮起，本来略显暗沉的青黑铁衣镀上了一层异样的蓝白光华。<br/>蛮神被唤醒后带来的精炼对于普通人来说根本无法阻挡，机工绝望地看着心爱的火枪无法控制得从手中滑落，尽管理性拼命在呼唤他，可他不是传说中的英雄，他无法躲过蛮神的精炼。他的身体愈发燥热，意识也愈加模糊。他感觉自己迈向亚历山大的每一步都在撕裂他的尊严，他要被彻底精炼了吗？年轻的机工士一步步走向了他的“神”，在机神的控制下他扔掉了火枪，丢下了雷属性转换器，洒落了口袋中的子弹。<br/>他听见了类似飞空艇行驶的呼啸声，但这架东西的速度更快，被它撕裂的风化作柄柄刀刃似乎要将机工割裂。机工还未反应过那架飞机是从何而来，它便伸展变化成了一具巨大的人形机械。机工从未见过这样的机械人偶，在他惊诧之际这具机械飞艇忽然变成了烧灼般赤红。它对着惊愕的机工抬起了锋利的臂腕，机工下意思伸出胳膊去抵挡，他本以为自己小命要呜呼了，结果这具飞机只是“仁慈”地将他的制服与工裤切割成碎片，连同那方赤色领巾都被撕裂扬入这片宇宙的黑洞中。<br/>机工现在全身仅剩一副护目镜和一双长靴，若在往日他要脱换上衣都会先将旁边站着的路人骂跑，此时他的廉耻之心已经被对机神的爱意所侵占。耷拉在耻毛间的阴茎悄悄挺起了柱身，马眼处也泌出点点淫液。机工虽然无法控制走向亚历山大的身体，但仅存的理智却还维持着他的面部表情。<br/>他像猫一样地将炙热的肉体贴上冰冷的铁皮并用前胸在亚历山大的铁臂上磨蹭，但那张俊朗的脸上却书满了嫌恶。锐利的金属划破了他的皮肤在腹肌处留下几条血痕，柔嫩的龟头蹭上了一块铁皮留下了一道水渍。<br/>机工的乳头受到冰凉金属的刺激也挺了起来，那对带着薄茧的双手也顺着亚历山大的铁皮滑过柔软的腰肢落在了硬挺的乳首上。他是第一次这样抚慰自己，他带着茧子的指腹夹住了奶头，他像在取螺丝一样旋转拉扯那两粒还带着淡粉的乳尖。机工确实是个天才，曾经是在火枪使用上还在机械制造上，如今他又发现了自己在自慰方面也算无师自通了。<br/>他手上的动作不自觉地加快，那副嫌弃的臭脸再也绑不住，转而成了一副又痴又癫的淫娃样。他忽然身体一颤浪叫了出来，贴在铁皮上的龟头喷出了一股浊精。<br/>他居然通过玩自己的胸高潮了。<br/>可是机工的神志并没有回来，他也没感觉到自己有多么丢人，他只觉得屁股洞里又骚又痒，只希望亚历山大能探出一根铁鸡巴帮他解解痒。<br/>“他妈的机神，透你妈，快来操老子！”虽说被精炼得差不离了，可机工的嘴臭功夫还和曾经别无二致。<br/>可他忘了，亚历山大不是人，它是最理智的蛮神。<br/>所以机工得到的回应只是一股冒出来的蒸汽和一个诡异的钟表声。若在平时机工肯定会察觉到这些异样，但如今机工满脑子都是亚历山大不存在的铁棒，钟表的滴答声自然不在他思考范围了。<br/>当亚历山大身后齿轮的指针停在正北方位时，在机工的磨蹭与喘息中诡异的表声戛然而止，那一刻无论是机工的索求还是闭合宇宙中黑洞的移动都被关在了静止的时间中。可机工还能听见轰鸣的齿轮，也能感到心脏的跳动。本长在亚历山大臂侧的铁制半环忽然松动，与此同时亚历山大展开了纯白的羽翼，褪去的铁环在光阴织成的羽毛中飞向了机工身体，这些半环在羽翼的光辉中合成了一个完整的圈，它们有条不紊地将赤裸的机工层层包裹。因为时间静止的缘故他无法去反抗挣脱，不过他潜意识中竟是万分期待，但是他也不知道自己是在期待着什么。<br/>铁环很快将他围住，机工听见亚历山大的机械手掌拍击地面的声音——啊，金属碰撞真是太美妙了——机工这么想着分了神，以至于他都没有发现从围绕他的铁环内侧生出了很多奇怪的机械管。<br/>那些机械管就如同魔界花的触手般感知到鲜活的生命便要往上贴凑吞噬，机工的小腿先被层层铁圈组成的触手攀附缠绕，机械触手一路向上攀附，围绞着精实的大腿，缠绕住柔韧的腰肢。紧跟着更多的触手出现在机工被定格的视线中，那些机械肢节变得千奇百怪，但却各有分工。<br/>顶端带着以太聚成的机油的粗长机械肢顶开了机工的唇齿，填满了机工的口腔再将顶端压在喉咙深处。长着机械花瓣一样前段的触须移到了机工的胸口前，机械花瓣罩住了机工暗色的乳晕，尖细的针状花蕊刺入了深粉的乳孔，除此之外机工的阴茎和后穴也被机械触手“精心照顾”。<br/>如果说玩弄他乳头的机械花瓣是蔷薇，那裹住他阴茎的花瓣则是大王花。它将机工的肉柱和囊袋都“吞噬”在花瓣之中，它的花蕊也有了变化，那根短小的针变成了细长的带着齿轮纹络的铁棍，这根小棍准确且无情地插入了机工的尿道管。机工肉穴里的两根触手则略显普通，它们只是在机工的肠壁内将凹槽互相贴合，再把带着油孔椭圆形头部顶住机工的前列腺。<br/>亚历山大再次发出了指令，这些触手同时行动。它们有的在缠绕摩擦着机工，有的在机工体内肆无忌惮地律动。可惜机工毫无感觉，尽管他的心脏还在跳动，可他的五感也被暂停在机神的时空中。<br/>机械肢们将以太变作的机油注入了机工体内，本来平坦的小腹渐渐像孕妇般鼓起，而且在那片肌肉上浮现了个不太清晰的齿轮样式的标记，可机工却对他现在发生的事情毫无感觉。<br/>“滴——”表针的声音再次骤然响起，机工身上的所有拘束都同时消失，机工也可以重新活动。但机工没有一丝可以回到正常时间流动的欣喜，他张着嘴似乎嘴里有根阴茎捅到了他的喉咙深处，嘴角溢出的津液甚至滴落到了他的胸口。那根看不见的鸡巴在他的嘴中狠狠操弄，它的“龟头”在机工的软腭上快速顶撞，机工此刻只想呕吐，可他连合上嘴的权利都没有。<br/>尽管机工的绝大部队记忆与认知都被机神剥夺，但这不代表他已经无法思考，他半眯着眼睛去适应口腔被侵犯的节奏，大脑在快速整理时间停止中的细节，他推测出了一个结论就是他现在的遭遇都是在那个暂停的时空里的自己所接受的。但由于亚历山大操纵时空的力量导致这他现在被操干的感觉在那时并没有出现，而是在时间停止解除后才一并反馈到他的身上。他用余光扫过亚历山大赤红的“眼睛”，机神扇动了下光阴所构的翅膀似乎是在认同他的想法。<br/>尽管机工猜对了原理，可看不见施暴对象的性侵还未结束，机工从喉咙深处发出一声凄惨的嘶吼，他忽然跪趴在地上捂住了小腹，他还未被开发过的小穴被两根空气凝成的鸡巴又快又狠地操弄顶撞，频率与速度如同他工房里用过的打桩枪。这两根鸡巴很有默契地配合着对方，一根撞上机工的敏感处另一根则在欺弄着他的菊眼。尽管机工碰不到实体，可他能清晰地感受到后穴被开发侵犯带来的爽利与痛苦，而他的大腿根也被肉洞溢出的淫液弄得黏兮兮的。<br/>不过他的阴茎也没好到哪去，尿道被不存在的棍子抽插顶弄，可柱身和卵蛋却被看不到的小嘴吸附舔舐，虽然他的尿道又涨又疼，可整体来讲他的阴茎被侍弄得又痒又爽。正被这种疼爽交织的快感侵袭时，那两粒已经硬挺的乳头也开始被“空气”侵犯，敏感的乳孔被虚无的针贯穿，乳晕则像被幼儿的牙齿细细啃咬。<br/>亚历山大冷漠地观察着趴在它面前翘着阴茎吐着舌头高高翘起屁股的一脸崩坏状的“孕夫”，机工脑内已经是一片混沌，唯二能分辨的是对亚历山大的爱意与致命的快感。<br/>“呜——啊！”机工在这些延迟的折磨下尖叫着缴了械，他的阴茎微微抖动了两下，被撑大的马眼喷出了一股浊精，紧接着他的后穴喷出了透明的以太组成的机油——从他鼓胀的“孕肚”里流出的机油。机工失神地瘫倒在地上，本来装满星辰的眸子变成了一摊只填满情欲的死水。他臃肿的小腹处纹身却变得搁外明显，控制着他去接受更多精液与以太，堕落成一个时刻期望着被填满的精壶。<br/>机工在意识朦胧之间听到了一声猫叫，那是一只带着铃铛的小黑猫。善良的小猫用粉嫩柔软的小舌舔去机工后穴溢出的以太，而机工的肉眼在经历了冰冷折磨后被温热的舌尖轻微舔舐便再次达到了高潮。他的马眼淌出了一股尿液，合不拢的后穴肉褶则在疯狂翕动。<br/>机工身体的反馈明显超过了一只猫的认知范围，夏诺雅歪歪头摇摇尾巴蹭回了亚历山大身后。<br/>“………”机工呆滞地仰望着他的机械之神，在齿轮的转动声中幸福地合上了被生理性眼泪浸润的双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你醒了？”<br/>机工醒来时眼里不是他的机神而是一个胡渣男人，机工看过他的画像也知道他是传说中的光之战士。<br/>“我…”机工捂住了欲裂的头咬着牙坐了起身，“…亚历山大呢？”<br/>“消失了。”光之战士果然如传闻中一般稳重温柔，尽管他的声音中也听得出疲惫，“我们在打败亚历山大后发现了你。”<br/>“当时你被精炼了，甚至要和我们开战，我只能打晕了你，回来让我的朋友们帮你治疗。现在你感觉还好吗？”<br/>原来它真的消失了…<br/>机工合上眼睛手指悄悄滑到自己小腹处，他能清晰地感受到那块有一股燥热，而这股燥热是亚历山大对他最后的恩赐。<br/>机工已经不在乎身体的酸痛，他舔了舔嘴唇对着光之战士掀开了上衣露出了那个齿轮纹身，“不好，不过操我一顿我就好了。大英雄，这个忙你能帮不？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>